Fait Waits For No Lovers
by Aiko Kitty Skywalker
Summary: Its been nearly half a century since the first Clone Wars. Now Luke's daughter Aiko is almost eighteen and experiancing new things for the first time in her new life. While trying to combat her feelings, darkness is spreding across the universe. AU.
1. Prologue

This is my newest story and probably my favourite.

I don't own Star Wars so DON'T SUE!

Fate Waits For No Lovers

By Aiko "Kitty" Skywalker

Prologue 

Anakin Skywalker has managed to defeat his Sith calling, thanks to his children and wonderful wife. He and his wife, Padmé, have three wonderful children, the twins Luke and Leia and their youngest song Link (four years younger than the twins). Now all of the children are grown up and all trained and experienced Jedi. Padmé, herself, long ago returned to Naboo to be crowned once more, and remains there to this day (the constitution was amended and she has been elected the permanent monarch). Anakin is an accomplished Jedi Master who now sits at the head of the Jedi Council. Leia, despite being a Jedi, has gone on to become Supreme Chancellor, and married a man named Han Solo, a man she met during the second Clone Wars, and ahs three children (twins Jaina and Jacen and a son named Anakin who is two years younger than his siblings). Luke has two children, Ben (who is Anakin Solo's age) and Aiko, who is two years younger than Ben. Link has one son, Shane, who is two years younger than Aiko. Luke himself sits on the Jedi council with his father as second in command, with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Link has refused a position on the Jedi council, and remains a lot of the time with his wife, Jessica, who is an ambassador for Naboo and assistant to Link's mother.

Life is good for the every growing Skywalker family. However, now Aiko is nearly eighteen and the galaxy is beginning to grow hazy as another force overwhelms the universe with overbearing connotations…

This is Aiko's story.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter One The Jedi Padawan Skywalker

This is my newest story and probably my favourite. Before people grown and say "she's used herself as a character", actually this story has been in the planning stages for longer than I've been using this name…lol…Anyways if any of you have not yet read the prologue, READ IT!

I don't own Star Wars so DON'T SUE!

Fate Waits For No Lovers

By Aiko "Kitty" Skywalker

Episode One – Crystal Clear Darkness 

Chapter One – The Jedi Padawan Skywalker 

Holding her breath lodged in her throat, seventeen-year-old Aiko Kathleen Skywalker entered into the Jedi Council's chamber on Coruscant.

Boy would she get it this time.

Praying silently to the force, she stuffed the remains of the ruined prototype hyperdrive into the large pocket she had sewn into the sleeves of her large, brown Jedi robe.

Composing herself, she stalked silently into the centre of the large chamber full of twelve different Jedi Masters. Her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker sat at its head next to her father, Luke Skywalker, who was second in command. Obi-Wan Kenobi was there, sitting cautiously next to Anakin on his other side and various other Jedi Masters sat around them.

Aiko raised her chin, almost defiantly.

"You summoned me, Masters." Aiko stated solemnly.

Nodding his head sagely, Anakin spoke.

"That we did Madam Aiko." He stated calmly, without a sense of anger in his voice. "It has been brought to our attention that you have been using the new prototype hyperdrive that Master Luke and I have been working on, is this correct?"

Aiko kept her chin up and her lips sealed.

Silently, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and nodded his head. Obi-Wan understood and stood. Quickly he beckoned all the other Jedi except Aiko, Luke and Anakin to leave the chamber with him.

When the three were alone, Anakin lowered his head in dismay.

"Aiko I shall only ask this once, have you used the prototype your grandfather and I have been working on?" Luke asked, a slight tint of anger sneaking into his voice.

Once again Aiko kept her mouth shut.

Sighing heavily in frustration, Luke stood turning his back to his daughter and placed his hand against the window, staring out at the skyscrapers of Coruscant.

Anakin just lowered his head, shaking it in dismay.

"Aiko why have you put up a block around your mind so we cannot see in?"

Once again Aiko did not answer.

Luke turned again to face his daughter. Walking towards her he nodded his head at her.

Aiko rolled her eyes. She knew the drill. She held her arms out to the sides, allowing her large sleeves to dangle freely.

Luke reached forwards, and grasped a hold of the lower part of her left sleeve. He was careful not to crush any tiny objects that may be hiding in the large pockets of her sleeves that she had customary put there in the process and silently felt up and down the lower part of the wide-open sleeve. Sighing heavily, her turned an object over in his hand, hidden in the layers of cloth of her sleeve.

"Pull it out."

Aiko released the breath she hadn't known she was holding while quickly reaching into her sleeve, pulling out the ruined hyperdrive and handing it to her father.

Luke looked it over carefully, for any marks that would show that it was truly their ruined hyperdrive. Then he spotted the insignia he had put on it, barely understandable on the charred surface, but her could still make out the small numbers and letters.

"A653," Luke breathed out. Shaking his head in dismay he through it to his father.

"We'll examine what went wrong later, Father."

Anakin looked down at the prototype of the light, small compacted hyperdrive that they had been working on. It was designed so that it could be hooked into any space-traveling vehicle and could be removed and was small and light enough to be carried around. Hyperdrives were usually very bulky and heavy, but this one was going to be perfect and small, compatible with every type of ship.

"Do you remember me asking you not to use this, Aiko?"

Aiko nodded.

"Then why did you use it?"

"Ben took out the hyperdrive on my X-Wing and I needed to do my routine checks of the system." Aiko added in.

"So you take our prototype?"

"Well I needed a hyperdrive. As you know Ben is off the planet working on an assignment with Jacen and Uncle Link."

"I am aware of that Aiko," Anakin stated. "Still, you could have used my X-Wing to do your runs, could you not?"

"Yes grandfather,"

"Aiko I know you were just doing your job but we wanted to test that hyperdrive in controlled circumstances. You could have been hurt out there. Your lucky the thing gave out on you when you were leaving hyperspace. Had it given out on you in hyperspace, Aiko, you would have been destroyed."

"Yes but it didn't, father."

"It doesn't matter!" Luke exclaimed turning his back and heading to the window again. "Aiko you could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't!" Aiko exclaimed.

"And Aiko besides that point we have no idea now what went wrong with it in the first place! Had we have tested it in controlled situations we could have discovered what went wrong! Now we have to start all over again." Luke turned to look at his daughter, irritation showing on his face, but still he remained calm. "Now go and see your mother, she has some duties for you to do as punishment."

"But I thought we were going to do some training…"

"We organized that before you disobeyed a direct order Aiko. Now go and see you mother."

Aiko bowed slightly before turning to leave the room.

"By the way, it was the compulsory drive that failed, rebuild it, that's all that went wrong." She stated before departing.

 ***

Two weeks later Aiko entered into the large Skywalker family garage at one of the many landing ports on Coruscant. Her aunt Leia had purchased the garage space a couple of years earlier for her family because of their overwhelming amount of time traveling to and from Coruscant. It was large enough to hold most of the family spacecrafts with room to spare.

Quickly, Aiko headed over to the farthest corner or the garage. Aiko then punched in a short command code on one of the wall panels. Rather slowly, a large tarp was pulled off a rather large object in the corner, revealing a beautiful, large, black star ship. She and her master (her grandfather Anakin) had been working on the ship for almost two years, since her fourteenth birthday. Silently, she prayed to the force that it would be complete before her eighteenth.

Aiko slowly pulled her hand along the side of the ship, feeling the cold metal beneath her fingertips. She loved the look of the cool black ship, sleek and slender for speed, agility, and strength. She and Anakin had worked day and night on this star craft, using ever penny of their Jedi allowances that they could spare on fixing her up and building her from scratch.

Aiko silently punched in the activation codes for the door, popping it open. The inside was come along, although boxes, tools and parts cluttered the floor. All they needed now was to clean her up and fix a few computer systems and get a new hyperdrive. It didn't seem like much, but this ship required a specialized hyperdrive and Master Anakin and Aiko were pressed for cash. With only two weeks until her eighteenth birthday, it seemed almost hopeless to have it completed before her birthday.

Anakin Skywalker stood in the doorway of the magnificent ship watching Aiko as she lifted a conventional screwdriver into her hands and lying down on a hover platform a few inches off the ground and slowly pushing herself into one of the compartments full of wires and machinery to start tweaking with some of machinery.

"Pass me the eight millimetre attachment would you?" Aiko asked nonchalantly, acknowledging her grandfather's presence. Silently, Anakin walked towards her and took out the attachment, handing it to Aiko.

"I thought I'd find you here,"

"The weather is horrible out there, where else would I be?" Aiko was right, it had been raining for almost fourteen days straight now.

"Good question," he responded. A few moments of awkward silence followed, only the sounds of Aiko tinkering with wires and such in the cabinet could be heard. Anakin finally sighed heavily and sat down next to Aiko.

Finally satisfied that she was finished for the moment, Aiko pulled herself from underneath, grease and grime covering her face and hands. Anakin couldn't help but smile. She reminded him so much of himself and Luke.

"Kitty we're not mad at you," Anakin pleaded, hoping Aiko's favourite nickname would cheer her up.

"Funny way of showing it, Grandfather." Aiko emphasized the last word strongly. They hadn't really spoken since the incident two weeks earlier, and Anakin knew Aiko was still angry.

Anakin cringed. "Its just you know your dad and I have been working so hard on that hyperdrive…"

"Ya, ya, ya, I know. I'm sorry, okay? Sheesh, leave me be."

Anakin sighed heavily then reached into his pocket. Slowly, he pulled out something and placed it into Aiko's hands. Smiling, he allowed Aiko to look over it in awe.

"We went over the old designs and found the fault in the compulsory drive. We repaired the designs and she's up and running. We tested her out yesterday."

"That's good," Aiko stated, her face alight with wonderment, flipping the object over in her hands a couple of times.

'Just like a girl and her toys,' Anakin smiled at the thought. "I decided since, despite your foolishness, you did discover the problem with it so I want you to have it. We've got a few others; this is the fully tested one. Now we still need another hyperdrive for the next little while, just in case there's a problem with this one, but we should be okay."

Aiko's smile brightened.

"Oh and speaking of other hyper drives, your Uncle Han has an early birthday present coming in for you tomorrow. I told him how much we needed this hyperdrive and…"

Aiko flung her arms around Anakin's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aiko squealed.

"Now go clean up Kitty and we'll head over to your Aunt's place for dinner. Everyone is expecting us since your grandmother is arriving shortly."

***

In the darkness of the world of the damned, someone silently prayed to the dark side. He silently begged for a body in which his soul could live…damned to that infernal freezing hellhole. His body was long since destroyed and all that was left was his eternal soul, sealed away by the Jedi.

But soon he would return…yes…it was only a matter of time until the Dark Side heard his prayers…it was only a matter of time until his revenge would be complete.

Yes…revenge…he would kill the Skywalkers, starting with the Little Beloved One…

End of Chapter One


End file.
